


fifteen feet under

by Twitter_hikari



Series: soldier keep on marching on [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers for 128
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitter_hikari/pseuds/Twitter_hikari
Summary: It’s a long week on both sides of the bars in that tiny cage in Honshu.





	fifteen feet under

**Author's Note:**

> So i apparently have more feelings about LOLOMG, and it's Hamid's turn.

Hamid supposes it’s good that it’s just him and Azu here- his mind catches on that thought and he curls up very small, almost wishing for the change that had hit him in Prague when Aziza-  
  
He sniffed, stuffing the edge of his robe into his mouth, breath whistling through his nose as the grief hits him again. He’s lost two sisters and Grizzop and now the whole world has dropped out from under his feet. No one’s explaining anything to him.

The heat builds in his eyes, which isn’t right, it’s supposed to be in his throat, but there’s a knot in his throat that makes things difficult to swallow, and he’s not going to cry, he’s  _ not. _

He cries. 

Azu is more than willing to attempt to help, but she’s also grieving, and knows that sometimes Hamid reaches the end of his admittedly very long rope of being comforted.

“Still crying Hamid?” Zolf’s voice breaks the misery for a moment before he curls tighter, the burst of hot fury in his chest that first encounter had set off nothing but a dull ache in the mix of pain. Zolf leaving had it's roots deeper, a bone ache instead of a dagger to the belly.

He makes a miserable sound, curling tighter around the robes. He’d always thought that if he met Zolf again that it would be under happier circumstances. It seemed that everything had gone so terribly wrong after he’d left.  He’d  _ gone _ and left them to deal with Kafka and Cairo and Damascus and  _ bloody stupid Rome _ . He didn’t want to see him at  _ all _ right then, not with the broken unasked questions lingering between them.

“Go away Zolf."

He'll get back up later. After he's let out of the anti-magic field, he'll Prestidigitate and it won't be any different than before they had left London.   
Just.  
Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Grief is a terrible shitty thing, even when it heals. Hamid's journey is akin to what I've gone through.  
> I'm not making claims that this is all that makes up grief, or even that you should grieve this way. Please take care of yourself, and don't be afraid to reach out when you're ready.


End file.
